Instant Hooker
by Clover-chan
Summary: After a mindblowing session in bed, Edward asks Roy if there was any sex act he always wanted to do with him. Roy wants Ed to wear a miniskirt, fishnets and boots. Just for him. Instant hooker, just add miniskirt....


Instant Hooker

Pairing : Roy x Ed

Cautions : NC-17, PWP, Post Series AU (FullyRestored!Ed), Eastern Command Centre, CrossDressing!Ed, Office!Sex...yep, I think I got everything. LOL

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership to Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

A/N : I thought of this concept a long time ago, and it was rather funny how it came up. Me and my girls were shopping, trying to find the perfect skirt for my one girl 'cause she had this fancy outing to go to (or something, can't really remember) and she could not look skanky. It was a thing with the school in all, but in our exploration we found...the miniskirt. Not just a miniskirt, _the_ miniskirt. It had Roy's Fantasies Fullfilled written all over it. And my other girl said, " Wouldn't this look good with your fishnets and boots?"...and it hit me. The reciepe for disaster, chaos, and general PWPness...Instant hooker, just add miniskirt. MWHAHAHAHA! XD

X X X X X

Chapter 1 : Sealing the Deal

Harsh, panting breaths and desperate moans clouded the air, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh in the final throes of desire. Hands pulling and straining and grabbing, trying to gain that last inch, that last push over the edge.

" Roy!"

" Oh, Ed!"

Two cries and both bodies tensed, then fell limp to the matteress, the larger one covering the smaller. Roy wrapped his arms around the blonde man beneath him, snuggling his tired and still quivering flesh. Edward moaned at the comforting weight on his back that was his lover and allowed him to cuddle his sweat-soated body.

Ed let out a sigh of contentment and turned ever-so-slightly as to see his man's face in the after glow. Roy kissed him softly on the lips and slowly withdrew himself from the blonde alchemist's body. Edward shivered at the slide of flesh and fluids that left him, dripping down his thighs and staining the sheets. Either man, could care less wrapped up in the others embrace.

Golden irises gazed into black, both laying on their sides tangled up in the other. " That was great, Roy. Let's do it again sometime this week," Ed sighed sarcasticly.

Roy sighed and stroked the damp blonde strands of hair out of Ed's eyes. " I know, I'm sorry. I've been really busy this week at HQ."

Ed leaned into the caress and sighed. " I know. 'M sorry. Didn't mean to bring it up and don't mean anything by it, it's just...I missed you, that's all."

" Me too." Roy smiled and continued his caress, dreggs of desire starting to resurface although it was a bit to soon to do anyhing about it. Edward could feel it too and see it in Roy's eyes. He smiled mischiviously and moved closer the dark-haired male.

" Let's change the subject," the blonde whispered, practicly nose to nose with Roy now." Tell me something you want. An act or kink that you've always wanted to try..."

" Really?" Roy murmured, humoring Ed but becoming excited none the less.

" Yes. Tell me how bad you want it and how bad you want to do it to me...Please Roy, I want to know..." Edward teased, his arms coming around the man's neck and moved in for a kiss.

Edward took his lips mercilessly, stroking the closed seam of them with his wet tongue, begging for entrance. Roy opened and Ed plundered the man's mouth, running over his teeth and stroking the man's own tongue to life. Edward did always like domince play, and Roy battled Ed over it, turning the kiss playful. They broke apart, out of breath and smiling at the other.

" You really want to know?" Roy asked, nearly stuttered out as Edward grinded on his leg.

" Oh yes, I do. Please, tell me Roy." Edward moaned, caught up in his own game.

" I want you to wear a miniskirt for me. Just for me, with black fishnets and boots," Roy blurted out excitedly and oddly specific. Ed stopped and looked at him.

" You want me to what?...YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Edward screamed and moved away from him with accusing eyes. " You want me to dress me up like a female hooker! Aren't my leather pants good enough for you! If you want to fuck a hooker, go do one, okay! Just go ahead and destroy our relationship right there, because there is no way in fucking hell I'm gonna wear a skirt for your amusement!"

Roy just stared in awe, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. " Overreact much, Edward! Just...just settle down okay? You know damn well I would not do that."

The blonde just sat on the other side of the bed, arms crossed and mouth pulled into a frown, eyeing his lover as if he was pond scum. Roy scowled at his pouting lover.

" Just what is the problem! I played along to _your_ fetishes! Remember that S&M phase you went through? I can still feel where that leather chafed and it isn't a place I thought could ever be reached to chaf!"

Edward coloured and visibly swallowed, knowing that he had dug a hole for himself. " Well, you enjoyed it too! I know I won't like this!" The blonde shifted and crossed his arms, sulking in the corner of the bed, entirely adorable but frustrating to Roy all the same.

" That's not the point Ed. This is a relationship. You have to work at it and comprimise. Both people do, and I would like you to do this for me. Please?" Roy asked, not entirely sure of what Ed's reaction might be. Edward's shoulders drew up and he heaved a sigh. He moved closer to the dark-haired man again but still wouldn't look him in the eye.

" I know. You had me at comprimise..." Roy drew Ed into his arms and the blonde went willingly. " Fuck, I hate when you use that on me. Equivilent Exchange and all that shit..."

Roy hugged Ed to him, the smaller man letting out a whoosh of air as he was squeezed around the middle. The older man let out a tiny giggle, a boyish grin on his face. Edward saw this and rolled his eyes as he settled in the man's lap, trying to hide his own smile at pleasing his lover.

" And because you said please, I'll try to enjoy it too." He turned and kissed the man again, almost a sealing of the deal with a kiss as they both fell into the pillows laughing and whispering sweet nothings before falling asleep.

X X X X X


End file.
